Unimportant
by SamNny
Summary: She makes everything about her, and she makes me feel unimportant.


Her. _Her._ HER! Why was everything always about her? It's always, "sissy did this…" or, "sissy did that…" I'm sick and tired of it! It doesn't matter what I say or do, she always brings her into the conversation.

And wouldn't you know it, guess who we're going to visit. Her.

"I hope that sissy's not busy with anything. I would hate to bother her when she's working."

"As if it's even possible to annoy her. Besides, she loves you; she wouldn't care if you interrupted anything."

"But it still isn't nice to intrude on people. Maybe I should have had Hatori call before I decided to have us come out here."

"Relax, Kisa, she won't mind."

"How do you know, Hiro?"

"Because it's damn near impossible to annoy her with _anything_. She's always happy, and she loves to see you, so it won't matter."

"I suppose you're right."

See what I mean? Everything is centered on her. Kisa always worries about she feels and being a bother to her, but she doesn't realize that it's impossible to do that with Tohru. She's too optimistic to be bothered. She needs to stop wasting so much of her time and energy on her.

"Look, Hiro, there's the house."

Yeah, I see it. I really don't want to be here, of all places. Shigure is going to throw a fit when we walk in, Yuki won't so much as pretend to be happy to see us, Kyo either won't give us the time of day, or he'll complain about us coming over so late in the evening, and then, of course, there's the obvious fact that Tohru will come rushing towards Kisa and give her a big hug. She'll try and talk to me, and tell me how glad she is to see me too, but I don't buy it. Why would she be happy to see someone who, clearly, isn't happy to see her?

By now Kisa had left my side and made a mad rush to the door. I was close enough that I could hear her knocking, and when I took my place next to her I could hear someone coming. They opened the door and, surprise, surprise, it was Tohru.

"Kisa! Hiro!"

She bent down and locked Kisa in a tight embrace. I knew that would happen. Then she turned to me, all excited and happy, and started going off.

"Hiro, I'm happy you came too! It's not very often that I get to see you. What made you guys decide to visit?"

"I missed you, sissy. We came by to say hello."

"Aw, well that's very sweet of you two! Come on in."

How can she be this excited? She just saw Kisa two weeks ago. She can't be that happy to see me. There has got to be something wrong with her.

We followed her inside and she led us to the kitchen. There were pots and pans on the stove, so I assumed she was cooking dinner for everyone.

"You guys made it just in time for dinner. It'll be ready soon."

"It smells really good, sissy."

"Thank you! I'll let everybody know you're here."

She went off into the hallway, and I let out a much needed sigh. Her cheerfulness wasn't contagious, it was annoying. We just got here and I was sick of her already. When I looked over to see Kisa, she had a big smile on her face. Why? I don't know.

"This is great. Thanks for coming with me, Hiro. I like doing things like this with you."

What? Is she trying to say that doing things with just the two of us isn't fun? Is she saying that, that _girl_ has to be there to make anything enjoyable? Maybe I'm overreacting, but I can't help it. I've heard too much about her and I just can't seem to see what the big deal is. She has everyone wrapped around her pinky, except for me.

"So what, are you saying that we can't have fun with just the two of us?"

"What? No, I didn't mean that. I like spending time with just you, but I like it when you come and visit sissy with me too."

I was about to say something else, but she flashed me that crooked little smile of hers, and I suddenly became discouraged. I know she doesn't like it when I say bad things about Tohru, and I wasn't going to do anything to take that smile off her face, so I just kept quiet.

"Oh, Hiro, Kisa, isn't this a wonderful surprise? How nice of you to drop by. And just in time for dinner too!"

Looks like I was right about Shigure too. He's got a stupid grin on his face and he's talking in a ridiculous baby voice. He's making a big deal out of nothing, just like I knew he would.

"Kisa, Hiro, it's nice to see you. To what do we owe this visit?"

And there's Yuki. He might be talking all proper and polite, but he really could care less that we're here.

"We came by to see sissy."

"Well how very nice of you. What about the rest of us?"

Like he really cares to see us. All he's doing is pulling his "princely charm" to impress Tohru.

"Of course we came to see you guys too!"

No we didn't, Kisa. You came to see her, and I came because you asked me too. That's the _only_ reason I'm here. If it was possible to say no to those big, brown eyes of yours, I would have. But I can't.

"Something in here smells like leeks, what the Hell are you cooking, Tohru?"

And there's Kyo. That's everybody. He didn't even acknowledge us; all he cares about is his damn dinner. Stupid cat.

"I'm sorry, Kyo, I cooked up some leeks for Yuki and Shigure, but don't worry, I made you something else."

"Jeez, even the smell of leeks is repulsive. Let me know when dinner's done so I can come grab my food and eat outside."

He turned around and walked right back out the door. We didn't get a, "hi" or a, "what are you doing here?" Nothing. To make things even better, Yuki decided to follow him out. Pretty soon we could hear arguing out in the yard. Yuki was giving Kyo crap for being "rude to Miss Honda." Yeah right. And then Kyo was yelling back some crap about her knowing he hates leeks, yet she still cooks them. I didn't bother to listen in anymore because, one again, everything was about her.

"Oh no, they're fighting again. This is all my fault. Why did I decide to cook leeks…?"

"Now, now, Tohru, this isn't your fault. Kyo is the only one out of all of us that doesn't like leeks, and the rest of us are entitled to be able to eat them from time to time. You made him something else and he shouldn't have made a fuss about it. It's his fault for getting so upset."

"But Shigure, now they're fighting. I could have prevented it by just making something that we all could eat."

"You worry too much about how other people feel, Tohru. Kyo will get over it, and as for the fight, well, it'll take its course as it always does. They'll be fine."

"Yeah sissy, everything will be fine. Kyo and Yuki can handle themselves. It isn't your fault."

"Well thank you, Kisa. I still feel responsible though."

God, I can't take this anymore.

"Jeez, would you give it a rest already? They'll be fine. They're grown men; they can work things out themselves. Kyo's a hot-headed idiot and Yuki's only out defending you because he likes you. Just let it go, it's not uncommon or anything."

"Hiro, be nice."

"I am being nice, but she's overreacting."

You see, this is another reason why I hate coming over here. I always lose my temper with her and end up saying something that Kisa doesn't like. Then Kisa gets mad at me, which makes me even angrier because it's that stupid woman's fault, and then I get scolded or preached at by somebody.

"Tohru, I think dinner's ready."

"Ah, you're right! Thank you, Shigure!"

As soon as it was mentioned that dinner was done, both Kyo and Yuki came rushing back inside. Tohru made Kyo his plate first so he could go eat elsewhere, and then she started making up everyone else a plate. Before long we were all seated with food in front of us, ready to eat.

"So, what's been going on at the Main House? It's been awhile since I've heard any news about it."

"Everything's been really quiet up there. Everyone has been keeping to themselves, and aside from Akito's fits of coughing, Hatori hasn't had much to do either."

Really? Is this the best he can come up with? Aside from Yuki cringing at the mention of Akito, no one cares about this.

Fortunately the conversation switched to other topics, and we managed to kill an hours' worth of time. And after dinner was over Tohru started doing dishes and Kisa insisted on helping with them. That left me alone with Yuki, which wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I guess he's the best out of all of them. He might be a fake, pretty boy, but he keeps to himself and doesn't bother to make pointless conversation.

"You don't seem to enthused, Hiro. Is something the matter?"

Maybe I was wrong.

"Does it matter? I'm fine; I just don't want to be here."

"Then why did you come?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"You know, you really should try to be nicer to people. Maybe then Miss Kisa wouldn't get so upset with you."

"Oh yeah? And just who are you to bring her into this, huh? This isn't any of your business, and I sure as Hell don't need you lecturing me!"

In a matter of seconds we heard the kitchen door open and saw Tohru and Kisa standing in it.

"Is everything O.K. out here? I thought I heard yelling."

"You did, you idiot."

"Hiro, don't call sissy an idiot."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Hiro, what's the matter with you? Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I'm sick of this! I'm sick and tired of everything always being about her! She's all you ever talk about and she's all you seem to care about anymore! Why did you even bother to have me come along if you were just going to leave me to spend time with her?"

"I only wanted to help her with the dishes; I didn't mean to leave you alone."

"It doesn't matter anymore, forget it. I'm out of here."

I stood up and ran. I ran right out of the house, past Kyo, and into the forest. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I ran as far and as fast as my feet would carry me, but I had no choice but to stop after awhile. I found a small clearing and went out into the middle of it. I laid down in the semi-tall grass, folded my arms behind my head, and let out a deep sigh. As I started to cool down, I felt this pang of guilt linger inside me. I felt bad that I snapped at Kisa, but I couldn't help myself. She makes everything about her, and she makes me feel unimportant.

She makes me feel like no matter what, I can never make her as happy as Tohru would. Kisa never smiles that brightly and is never that bubbly when it's just us. There always has to be someone else there to make her happy and it makes me wonder why I even bother to come along. Why she even bothers to ask me to come with. It just doesn't make sense.

I'm also starting to feel like a childish brat for the way I acted. If I had better self control I could have calmly told Kisa what was bothering me and then I wouldn't have snapped at everybody. I mean, don't get me wrong, Yuki has no business preaching at me, and Tohru is an idiot, but I could have used nicer words, or just said nothing at all. Why can't I do that? Why can't I control my anger? I'm starting to feel more and more like Kyo.

But even he likes her. He likes her so much that he gets angry and snaps at her. Then he comes crawling back later and apologizes or he waits for her to come to him and they have some sort of moment that makes everything O.K. That's kind of how it is with Kisa and me. I always go back and apologize. If I don't, she always manages to find me and we somehow end up making up. God, I hate to say it, but I'm turning out more and more like that stupid cat.

I'm starting to wonder when I should go back. As much as I'd like to stay out here for awhile and just clear my head, it is late and I have to walk Kisa home. I would die if something bad happened to her because I wasn't there to protect her. There's a lot of weirdo's out at night and I wouldn't doubt that one of them would try something with her.

Just as I was about to get up and head back, I heard something moving in the forest. Someone was coming my way.

"Hiro?"

Kisa? How did she find me all the way out here?

"Hiro, are you there?"

"I'm out here, Kisa. How did you find me?"

"I followed after you. You kept going straight, so I did the same."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me that it made you so upset to be out here? And why do you hate sissy?"

"I hate her because you love her. She's all you talk about and all you care about. I don't matter to you anymore…"

"That's not true. Hiro, you're very important to me."

"It sure doesn't seem that way. All you want is to be out here with her. It wouldn't matter to you if I was here or not."

"Yes it would. I would miss you if you weren't here with me."

"Whatever. And I couldn't tell you it made me upset because it would have made you upset. The last time I tried to refuse you, you looked so hurt that I had to say yes. I don't want to see you sad, Kisa."

"I'm sorry, Hiro. If it'll make you feel better, I'll try my best not to talk about sissy so much and I'll try and spend more time alone with you."

"Do what makes you happy, Kisa. That's all I want."

I hadn't gotten up from where I was lying; instead I had just rolled over so she couldn't see me. Or rather, so I couldn't see her. I couldn't stand to see her looking so sad, especially since it was because of me.

It wasn't long before I saw her shoes in my line of vision. She had come over to where I was and was standing right in front of me. She laid down next to me, facing me, and just stared at me for the longest time.

"I want you to be happy too, Hiro. If making you happy means that I need to spend more time with you and spend less talking about sissy, then I will. You're important to me."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I mean, she's so close to me right now, and she's telling me that she wants me to be happy and all that sweet kind of stuff.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I couldn't control myself."

"It's O.K. I know why you did it. I should've realized it was making you upset."

"No, you have no reason to apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm starting to act like Kyo. I'll be better next time, I promise."

She gave me one of those big, bright, cheerful smiles that only Tohru can bring out. I couldn't believe it. I knew for a fact that my face was tomato red. Then she started to get up, but before she did, she leaned over me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I thought I was going to explode.

I didn't, though, and pretty soon I heard her calling my name. She was already over by the exit to the clearing, ready to go home. She was waiting for me. I picked myself up and walked over to her, still bright red, and began walking. After a few moments of silence she reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked over and saw a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Maybe being out here wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"A/N: O.K. this is my first Fruits Basket fic EVER. I had this sudden urge to do a KisaXHiro story. I like my plot idea, but I'm worried that I made Hiro sound to mean or brat-ish. I really tried to keep everyone in character, but it has been a little while since I've seen the series, so I apologize if there's anyone out of character. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. Criticism is welcomed."


End file.
